Move Along
by Sawyersgirl
Summary: Fate n. 1. Power supposedly making events inevitable 2. One's lot in life 3. outcome 4. death ruin.
1. Intro

**Move Along**

_It was a chance to move along after the incident, at least the way Walter viewed it. But he didn't like the idea of moving across the country, to a place he didn't know, that was until he found her._

**Disclaimer: **I am in no way affiliated with any name/logo/idea underneath Drake and Josh or any other names/logos/ideas under Nickelodeon and Viacom International. Any similarity to a person/place/event is strictly coincidental.

**A/N: **I know another story, but actually, I wrote this last night on a whim and stayed up until 1 am writing it. I managed to pop out five chapters, remind me never to drink Mountain Dew in the middle of the afternoon. So I based this story in my home state, New Hampshire and in my home town of Bow. The people in this fic are based upon people here, all places and events are real, and so is the history. I changed a few names, added people to certain families, but all last names are different, and the main characters don't exist, they're completely fictional. If you want more information, on the events I list you can contact me and I will post links, just in case you're interested. Oh and this is a Drake centric fic so don't question Josh yet, I'll make references to them.

Enjoy!

-Morgan

**Intro**

The sun filtered through the flame colored trees casting a warm glow all over the state. The trees in San Diego never changed color like that, brilliant reds, yellows, browns, and oranges. He never thought he'd see a tree his favorite color.

The air was crisp and cool, you could smell the wood fires starting, even though this was an Indian summer as the natives liked to call it. It was too cold for his Southern Californian blood; they said it would thicken right up though.

He sat on the bleachers, his leather jacket pulled tightly around him. It was early October, a cool wind in the air, homecoming football game, he still couldn't understand how people could wear their Birkenstocks, shorts, and short sleeves. It was just too cold.

He watched as the pathetic excuse of a football team left the field and the 'cheerleaders', if you could call them that, did their show. Most people came to the games to watch the band. This year they were doing Blues Brothers, and since it was near Halloween, the band dawned the Blues attire, Porkpie hats, skinny ties, and wayfarers, instead of the uniforms.

He wasn't here just to see the band, he was also here to see her, make her smile, because that's what she always, unintentionally, seemed to make him do and after what happened, smiling again felt good.

* * *


	2. Live Free or Die

**Chapter One: Live Free or Die**

It was only six hours ago that he boarded the Jet Blue airlines flight, 347, from LAX to Logan International Airport. Now here he was driving up I93 towards Bow, New Hampshire, three thousand miles from home and three hours ahead.

It was the start of July and he did not want to be here. He hated Walter for putting the idea into his mother's head that he needed a change of scenery. That maybe her sister would take him for a year, at least until things back home adjusted.

"So Drake what do you think of New Hampshire so far?" His Aunt Laurie asked as she got off exit one at the I89 junction.

"There are a lot of trees." He stated he did not care for New Hampshire at all.

"Well this is Bow. There's the Famous Bow Mobile." She smiled at the gas station right off the exit, dead ahead. It was pathetic; it even had a sign saying 'The Famous Bow Mobile' in front of it. "And to the left is the Chen Yang Li." Pathetic once again, the only cool things here were a gas station, a Hampton Inn, and a Chinese restaurant. No Premier, no galleria, no guitar world, and no mega dome. They drove on passing the 'Welcome to Bow, est. 1727' sign.

"There's the bandstand and the community center/fire station." Laurie said playing the tour guide. Drake noticed the banner saying 'Army Band playing Saturday the 6th' hanging from the bandstand.

They took a right onto White Rock Hill Road.

"There's your new school." Laurie pointed out. Drake could barely see it, set way back in the trees. At least it had a football field, and basketball and tennis courts.

They drove on down a hill, which Laurie advised not to drive down if it was snowing. Up another hill then down her road with the huge houses, hers being the biggest,the yellow colonial on the bluff that overlooked the mountains.

She and her husband were dentists and he knew he was in for it when she picked him up in a mini cooper. He saw the four other cars in the driveway. The Corvette, his Uncle Dave's, the Audi, his older college bound cousin Emily's, the Prius, his 17 year old cousin Carries, and the Saab Carries twin brother Nathan's.

"Dave's at work, so are Emily and Carrie. Nathan is at soccer practice. Sarah's at home." Laurie said as she grabbed his suitcases. He took his two guitars. That's all his mom would let him bring, his two favorites, the maroon Les Paul and the black Fender acoustic.

His cousin Sarah was 15, almost 16, due to get her choice of car soon. She was watching Laguna Beach on their plasma screen, on their leather couches, in her Abercrombie ensemble. The whole family was preppy.

"Sarah, would you show Drake to his room?" Laurie said as Sarah paused the TV and grabbed his suitcase, taking him up the staircase, off the kitchen.

She placed his bags down in his room. Obviously, it was Nathan's. It looked just as clean and expensive as the rest of the house.

"So why are you here?" She asked randomly filling in the silence. She hadn't seen Drake in a good ten years. Laurie and Emily had visited them two years ago when they took Emily to look at colleges out in California; Emily was now at Columbia, majoring in biochemistry.

"Walter made me come." Drake replied. "I don't like talking about it." He added as he started to unpack his clothes.

"You play guitar?" She asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, I used to have a band. We played on TRL."

"Really?" she asked excited her cousin was on MTV. "Made came to our school last year. The girl wanted to be a rock star. It was lame." Sarah said as she played with her blonde hair, then with her bellybutton ring. Drake pretended not to notice, she was his cousin after all. "My mom said I should entertain you." Sarah said making it painfully obvious that she didn't want to.

"Sarah, Drake, I'm going shopping, do you two want to come?" Laurie called up the stairs.

"No we don't." Sarah called down. "Trust me you don't want to go shopping with her." Sarah smiled. "You know if you don't like have a girlfriend back home I know a few people that you might like." Sarah said after a few minutes of silence. Drake shrugged and added an –I'll think about it- he was not in the mood for a girlfriend. "Oh and just so you're aware mom has planned a ton of day trips so you get to know New Hampshire and us better." Sarah informed Drake.

"Great." Drake said monotonous. He did not care for New Hampshire at all.

**Later**

"Drake what do you think of L.A.? Carrie asked at dinner. It was question after question with these people. "I liked it a lot when Mom took me to UCLA and since I want to go there, I want to know what you think."

Drake fought hard against the emotions, that thinking about L.A. brought up and he managed to calmly spit out, "It's an okay city." As he tried to suppress the memories.

He then answered the –Have you seen any celebrities?-, the –Is it nice there all the time's-, the –how do you like New Hampshire's- and the took in the –you'll like it here's-, the –You'll get used to the cold's- and the -You'll be back before you know it's-. All while eating his steak dinner off his fancy plate, in this rich town, three thousand miles away from home, where he so desperately needed to be.

**Later**

"That's your bed okay?" Nathan said as he pointed to the bed on the left of the room.

Nathan, the cousin who was his age, was his total opposite, only in the fact that he was a jock. Nathan was just like him in the looks and woman departments. He had the same auburn hair as their Mother's did and the same brown eyes. Nathan though, looked more like his father, facial wise, same as Drake. Nathan also had more body hair than Drake, he was almost cave man like, but so was Uncle Dave, but girls still seemed to love him.

"Do you have a girlfriend back home?" Nathan asked as he took off his shirt showing an impressive six-pack. He was a soccer player after all.

"Nope." Drake said a little self-conscious of changing, he was a skinny gut, not muscular.

"I know a few girls. There aren't many attractive girls here, plus I've known everyone since Kindergarten so I know who's date worthy and who's not."

"That's good to know." Drake said slowly.

"I noticed you play guitar, think you could teach me? Girls seem to really like guys who play guitar."

"Maybe." Drake said. He did not want anyone touching his babies while he was here. No one.

"Cool, night." Nate said as he turned off the light and quickly fell asleep.

Drake was jet lagged and his body kept telling him he needed sleep but his mind wouldn't let him. He let the silent tears fall as he pulled the covers over himself. How he wished what happened hadn't, but there was no going back. The past couldn't be rewound, he'd just have to wait until everything settled down. What he didn't understand was why Megan got to stay home and he couldn't. She was going to be with him that day, she was Audrey's child too. Why was Walter so set on sending Drake away? Why did he blame Drake for something that no one could control? It wasn't as if Drake had planned for it to happen and it wasn't Drake's fault that Josh hadn't sat next to him, was it?

* * *

A/N: Okay so there was chapter one and I know you're all probably wondering where his family is, what happened, and what's up with Josh. Well I'm not going to tell you, you'll just have to speculate. So review and I'll post some more. Information on Bow NH found at 


	3. Market Days

**Chapter Two: Market Days**

He walked down Main Street in Concord, the next city over, and the capital. It wasn't the largest city, Nashua was the largest, followed by the Queen City, Manchester, home of the Monarchs, and the Verizon Wireless Center, affectionately deemed Manch-Vegas by everyone here.

Main Street, or downtown Concord, had no name brand stores like downtown L.A. did. No Forever 21, or Urban Outfitters, no Starbucks or Jamba Juice. Just stores like, Pachamama's, Pitchfork Records, Caring Gifts, League of New Hampshire Craftsmen, and Rowland's Art Studio. All old lady places, nothing for the youth, apparently even the mall here was lacking.

Drake had seen people walking around with old records and he quickly found the tent/booth with all the records, box upon box. This was his only love so far in New Hampshire, used albums for a dollar.

He spent a good two hours there. Finding a Stones, Sticky Fingers, album, with zipper still intact, the Who live at Leeds, Beatles, Rubber Soul, Double Fantasy, by John Lennon and Yoko Ono, Aerosmith, Toys in the Attic, and Boy Dylan Desire, just to name a few.

He sat down on the sidewalk outside the records ten with his albums pile stacked next to him. He'd gone to CVS across the street and had gotten himself a RockStar energy drink, which he badly needed.

That's when he saw her, the petite brunette, with a nice figure, that was not at all petite. Her loose curls framing her face. She was talking to two younger boys about Queen and Billy Joel, talking about how she'd just found the Blues Brothers original soundtrack, that she was excited because that was the field show this year.

He watched her flirt with the two boys, innocent as it was. He watched as she noticed him, her face quickly losing expression, no doubt by his looks. Sarah's friends had said he was the hottest guys here, he wouldn't deny it. He watched as she smiled and went back to her innocent flirting and record buying. He was impressed when the older cashier asked her to name one song off each record and she did without flaw, she obviously knew her stuff.

He got up and decided that he'd go find his Aunt Laurie, she said that they would all meet at the fountain at Eagle Square. He walked down to the bone dry fountain and waiter for his family to show up. Aunt Laurie did an hour later. Drake had watched as kids played in the fountain, couples made out, and the elderly sat comparing wares.

"You hungry yet? I just gave Carrie and Kevin money for lunch, same with Sarah." She said as she brushed the hair out of his eyes. "I can't believe how long your hair has grown in two years." She added as she smiled a soft smile.

She sat down next to her silent nephew who she knew was still reeling from the past events, now here he was displaced. She had told her sister that what he needed most right now was familiarity, Audrey had agree but said it was what Walter had decided was best. But she knew better, they both did, they both knew that Walter had forced Audrey into this and Drake was going to suffer. Laurie just wished there was something she could do for Drake, for her sister.

"If you ever want to talk, I'm always here." Laurie said as she rubbed Drake's back.

"Thanks Auntie Laurie." He said with the first real tone of sincerity in his voice. "But I just want to go home."

There was nothing she could do but say –I know- and take him to get lunch, to get his mind off of home, even if it was for a few minutes.

"Now these are the best steak bombs you'll ever have outside of a Philly Cheese steak." Laurie said as she handed him the sub and a can of Mountain Dew, not the same as Mountain Fizz, not at all the same.

"Drake ate the sandwich and saw her again walking down the street with another set of people. The other girl looked like her sister, the boy appeared to be the sister's boyfriend, only because they were holding hands.

Their eyes caught each others for a second and she smiled, a confused look on her face. She said something to the other girl who looked over as she hit her, obviously scolding her for making it look noticeable that she had said something about him.

"Drake we decided if you want you can have the cooper to drive because we all use cars, all the time, we're just so busy during the school year. So if you want you can drive it. I'll drive the van, I know it's uncool to drive vans." Laurie said suddenly.

"Thanks." Drake replied. He figured that she was in a way buying him off by letting him have the mini Cooper, but he didn't care a car was a car, he just missed his falcon back home.

"You can also use our record player to play those." She added noting his records. "You know your mom and I used to listen to this all the time, in secret of course. Our parents didn't like Rock and Roll." She smiled.

Drake knew all the stories his mom used to tell when it was just him, her, and Megan. She would tell them on rainy afternoons when she'd play the Beatles or Aerosmith on her old turntable.

Oh how he missed those days. How he missed his Mom, even Megan's old pranks. Even if it had only been a week or so since he left. He still missed them. He still longed for home, for familiarity, for comfort, for someone to hold him and tell him it was going to be okay. Because all the while everyone was holding each other and consoling themselves over that whole incident, no one was holding him, everyone was just silently cursing him, whispering and wondering why he was the only one. Why wasn't he crying like the were? Why was he different?

* * *

A/N: I find it kind of fun to write a fic based ona place that I know well. And just so you know Emerson is not exactly like me, we have the same hair color but that's about it and the same taste in music. I make all my characters have the same taste in music as I do. We'll have a few more similairites but not much more than that, except for the fact that I hate Bow and that will be a pretty strong underlying factor in this fic. Enjoy.

-Morgan


	4. Craftsmen FairSunapee

**Chapter Three: Craftsmen Fair- Sunapee **

July came and went and here it was the second week of August. The state of New Hampshire already in cool down after a brief hot spell, funny how 80 degree weather here was unbearable by most and the 60 degree was a pleasant change.

This week probably one of the biggest events in the state was going on. The League of New Hampshire Craftsmen's Fair in Sunapee NH. The League, a collection of juried craftsmen, sells handmade items. It's a big going on here and people from all over the country go.

He walked between the white tents that were shadowed by the ski mountain, Mt. Sunapee. He walked into one of the lodges, the living with Craft collection. He wandered, his hands shoved deep into his track jacket pockets. He admired the beds and art work, all of which impressive yet expensive. He was shocked to find a 1,000 dollar puzzle, but knowing that someone hand carved the pieces and drew the picture, it almost seemed worth it. It was becoming a little much for him so he went back down to the white tents.

He found the first one to the right of him, the Shop at the Fair, maybe he'd find something for Megan. He looked around. There were mink bears, handmade, all of which had their different expressions. He found a 30 dollar cloth bear for Megan, he wasn't about to spend 165 dollars on a bear, for Megan. Then he figured he'd look around for something for his mother.

He found it soon enough, it was a green coffee cup with a little clay frog in the bottom. It was worth the 16 dollars and he also got her a 14 dollar picture of a fall day in Warner, NH. A flame red tree near a barn of the same color, flanked by the mountains in the back. He knew that she felt guilty about this whole thing and he wanted her to know that he didn't blame her.

He waited at the end of a long line. It shocked him at how many people came here and bought this stuff. He looked at the jewelry and thought twice about the mug, but decided that it'd make her smile each time she used it and he knew she needed to smile as much as he did.

He realized when he got to the counter that she was there. That same girl he'd seen at Market Days a month ago. It was clear she remembered him by the way she cast an awkward smile his way as she pulled the price tags off and wrapped the mug up carefully.

"We have one of Edna's bears at home, we named him Minkus." She said softly as she packed the bear into his own bag.

The other girl who had been with her at Market Day's called out her name, they had the have been sisters, the way she rolled her eyes before she answered her.

"Em, we can go take lunch when you're done." She said as she walked up next to her. It was obvious the two were sisters, same dark hair, same face, and the same light eyes. Though the others were blue, hers a shadow of green.

"There you go, have a good day." She said as he said, "Thanks, you too." While grabbing the bags and reading their name tags. –Emerson and Orleanna White.-

Emerson, so this mysterious face had a name. He said it over in his mind, captivated by the unusualness of the name, but if he was correct wasn't that Eva Longoria's daughters name or was it Terri hatchers, regardless, he liked it, he liked her and he hoped that it was some sort of odd twist of fate that she kept showing up.

He had wandered to the actual lodge, exploring the bizarre sculpture garden where he saw Nate necking with some girl on the sky ride. He turned and walked back. Passing Emerson sitting wither her sister, who blurted, a little loudly, "Hey didn't we see that guy at Market Day's." Followed by a 'sssshh.' From Emerson who blushed as he passed her a smile.

For once Drake Parker wasn't playing the over confident male card. He was going to test fate on this one. It was somehow the only way he could let anything make sense anymore. If it was fate that he was the only one that had done, what he'd done that day. If it was fate that had allowed him to be standing here right now, not luck, then it would be fate that Emerson White would be in his life. Luck was always on Drake Parker's side, it was that damn lucky star. It was luck that landed him that gig on TRL or it could have been his own sheer stupidity, or it could have been fate because the events just linked together perfectly, firing his manager, deciding that Josh would be his new manager, and then sending Megan on the wrong plane. It all just flowed and that couldn't be luck, it had to be fate. He didn't bother himself with the difference between luck and fate. He just told himself that if Emerson White were to be in his life that it would be for a reason and he'd wait for it all to work out.

* * *

A/N: Sorry these are a little short, I know they are, but I have posted a lot so far so it works. I hope you like this so far. I'm working on Chapter four and that should be up either in a few hours or a few days. Considering I have to read the PoisonWood bible...urgh. Information of LoNHC found and Peace.

-Morgan


	5. School Here We Go Falcons GO!

**Chapter Four: School – Here we go Falcons G-O!**

August ended quickly. Senior year at Bow High School was looking out to be almost disastrous. In order to meet Bow High Graduating standards Drake needed to take a junior class; World Studies, pass his Worlds Fair project, take Senior Seminar, and pass a senior project, take another lab science and one more math class –accounting by his choice. He also needed an art and music class –Photography and Guitar. Not to mention the fact that he needed 20 hours community service and career exploration. In addition, Bow High School didn't have D's, an exception they had for his transcript so far, not one now, he'd have to earn C's to get by here. He'd actually have to apply himself.

His Aunt took them all back to schools chopping and Drake hated all the Abercrombie and American Eagle clothing Sarah and his Aunt made him buy. He was not preppy he was vintage-rock. He didn't like baggy pants or shirts that said; Let's go Streaking. He did however buy some flared pants and a few okay button down shirts. Sarah bought him baggy pants and a few stripped polo shirts. He'd wear them with something a little more rock.

The school day started too early here, 7:30 was pushing it that was the time he normally woke up. In order for almost adequate bathroom time, (they had two), he had to get up at 6:00.

"I'll drive you today." Nate said as Drake shouldered his backpack. "I'll show you around, we have a class together; Senior Sem."

Once in school Nate took Drake to his group of friends. They hung in the lobby, outside the mini gym, along with everyone else. It seemed as though, like in any school, the cliques had their designated areas. Most underclassmen in their appropriate hallways, the cool kids outside the 'mini gym' with the climbing wall inside, the geeks/dorks outside the auditorium, the band and music kids in the music wing. Various branches of those cliques clogged the main lobby.

Nate introduced his cousin Drake Parker to his friends. Instantly accepted into their posse, he had the coolness, the looks, the status of Nate's cousin, and the guitar, not to mention he was from California, Bow's idol.

The bell rang and everyone filed into the auditorium for the first day greetings. The principle gabe a speech and they all shuffled off to advisory. Drake had Mr. Melvin the band teacher. Nate showed him where the band room was, then left for his own advisory.

Drake walked in; there were already a few people there. A blonde at the piano a brunette talking to an extremely metro-sexual guy. He saw the pile of backpacks, threw his down, but kept his baby at his side. He stood a little out of the way, used to the stares and whispered by now.

The brunette came up to him a warm smile on her face, followed by two blondes and the metro-sexual.

"Him I'm Natasha." She said overly friendly but he assumed she was like that with everyone because a few seconds later she saw another boy and screamed. "Shaun."

"I'm Chris." The metro-guy said as he shook his hand.

"I'm Timminy the blonde with short hair and athletic build said. Drake noted a group had slowly formed around him.

"I'm Christina." The other longer haired, fairer blonde said. That's when he noticed her, so did Natasha.

"Emmie, love!" she shouted bringing her over. "Meet our new advisory member."

She looked shocked to see him there but smiled and said, "Hi I'm Emerson, or Em, or Emmie, for short."

"And you are?" Christina asked.

"Drake Parker." He coughed; it was strike three with Emerson.

"So where are you from Drake?" Natasha asked.

"San Diego." He stated as Mr. M came out of his office, everyone forgetting about him for a second.

"I have your assignment books, schedules, and locker assignments." He said as everyone gathered around his music stand. "Alright so we have a new family member this year…" Mr. M began as they all turned to look at Drake. "His name is Drake Parker, so go ahead and introduce yourself Drake."

There was a possibility that they'd heard about what happened, it made national news, normally he liked the spotlight, rock star status, but no not this time. He wanted to hide, to die, to not be who he was. But he couldn't, it was the first step to healing.

"As you know I'm Drake Parker, I'm from San Diego California." They didn't need to know that Nate and Carrie Royer were his cousins. "I have a band back home, I sing and play guitar." They didn't need to know he was on MTV. "I like classic rock." He added, this seemed like an appreciative enough crowd.

"Thanks Drake." Mr. M said. And that was that, no one shouted, hey he's the kid from the news, or hey you were on MTV. He was saved, at least for a little bit.

"It seems like I see you everywhere, what classes do you have?" Emerson asked as she took his schedule from his open hands. Finally she spoke to him. She read it intently waiting to give him advice on his classes.

"We both have six off. We also have photography, senior sem, and accounting together. It sucks that you have to take World Studies as a senior, try to get Iraq for your country that's what I had, I can give you ton's of stuff." She said as she handed back his schedule. "I hope you don't get too sick of me." She laughed as the bell rang and she ran over to grab her bag. "It's a Monday schedule today. We go to first period. You have Guitar, you are in the next room over." She said with a smile as she picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder. "I'll see you in the art room in 45 minutes." She added quickly. She was nice, but not in the way that seemed as fake as the rest of the kids here.

Drake knew well enough that everyone here had their own friends, their own cliques, and that they had all been established way back in Kindergarten. He knew that everyone in this small town knew each other and had already judged each other and he knew that he'd be judged by who he hung out with here. He also knew that his popularity could shatter around him if he made any mistakes, but he was the new kid. No one knew him, he was not Drake Parker from Belleview High. He was not mister popular, mister smooth, he was not the one who got all the ladies here, but then again, he knew he was the most attractive kid here.

Lunch was a different monster here. Drake had period five open so he could eat lunch whenever he felt like it during the whole ninety minutes he had off. Emerson had told him that if he felt like it he could eat last lunch with her. He hadn't seen Nate since senior seminar. Nate had said nothing about lunch.

Drake had decided that Emerson was the only person he really knew here, he also figured it was his turn to play the fate card, possibly, sitting with her, but was it social suicide? She was in Band after all, he knew that back in San Diego band was not the class that the cool kids took, it was what all the dorky kids took. He didn't know about band in Bow. He decided it was worth the risk.

He spent the first four lunch bells in the Library. Dodging the glares of people who hadn't seen his face before. He was kicked out though when he wasn't doing his homework, it was the first day of school, how much homework did they expect him to have?

He got his lunch at the fourth bell; it was the traditional Falcon Welcome back Cookout, which was inside. He got the mushy looking cheeseburger and the watery pasta salad, not worth the reduced price of a dollar for back to school.

She was sitting with a group of friends and waved him over causing a fight when she said he could sit next to her, apparently she had given him someone else's seat. She just told the girl, Ellie, to shove off.

Outside of the classroom she was talkative, then again so was that Ellie girl, who fought with her about everything and who was not the brightest bulb in the box, and coming from Drake Parker, that was not very bright.

"So why did you move here?" She asked when Ellie took a break from their argument to discuss the issues of East and West with a girl named Sarah.

Drake paused, what would he say he was visiting his cousin for the year or that his parents had decided to move here because of business? Could he lie about it? Should he lie about it? Should he tell her, the first day he met her, what happened? He decided that he'd beat around the bush.

"I had some family problems back home so I moved in with my cousin." He explained as her face went ashen, worried she'd asked the wrong question.

"Who's your cousin?" she asked hoping it was someone she knew well.

"Nate and Carrie Royer are." He said as he looked over at Carrie chatting it up with her friends. All of which were poster girls for Abercrombie and Fitch.

"Oh." She said turning back to her food.

"You don't like them do you." He stated more than asked. He'd figured as much when he sat down and they all started talking about photography and their favorite TV shows. Which weren't Laguna Beach and TRL.

"It's not that I don't like them, Nate is a very sweet guy. It's just that I'm not in their circle." She said.

"I'm not at all like them, don't worry." He said quickly hoping she hadn't already judged him as the type to be completely obsessed with sports and or himself. Though he was known to be conceited, he'd changed after what had happened did. He'd learnt real quick that looks weren't ever going to get you away from everything. Sure he could get out of a speeding ticket, or get a hot date in under two minutes, but his looks weren't ever going to save him if he really needed it.

His whole life had turned around that day. He no longer saw life as a game but as a journey. He'd seen it all flash before him that day and it scared him that he hadn't had a single accomplishment that he'd done on his own. It was always Josh who had given him that nudge he needed in the right direction and if it wasn't Josh it had always been someone else. Drake Parker had never done anything for himself, well anything that was worthwhile. He vowed that night when reality finally hit him that he wasn't going to play his games anymore. He vowed that he would change, he'd change for everyone, but mostly so he wouldn't feel the guilt of being the only one.

A/N: Okay so I know you are "all" wondering what the hell happened. I think I'll get to it soon, because I know what I want to have happened, I just need to figure out the proper place and time to put it in. I've alluded to it a lot and just so you know you do find out something more every chapter if you look closely about what happened. I feel that if you pay attention you should be able to figure it out. Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad this is kind of going over well. I'm not sure what I'm going to do between Drake and Emerson. We'll see. I have to think about my hometown a little more.

-Morgan


End file.
